Holiday Magic
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Selena Burhow is visited Christmas night by a sexy female Santa, and from then on her life will never be the same. Watch as she not only beds all of the holiday spirits, but also her own family! Incest, G!P girl on girl, if you don't like then don't read. Heavy Lemons


_Authors note: What's up party people, I'm not dead just busy. I've been working on a couple of stories, and the max I'll probably get out this week is 3 so bear with me. I wrote this story to honor one of my favorite smut writers on fanfictionChocolateCookieCream, you should look up her stuff she's great. It is written in her style (or at least I tried) first person, which I don't normally write but if y'all want I can try more stories in pov. Now she only writes about intersex girls with harems mostly so that's what this is, I'll write more after I update my other stories. This was meant to come out on Christmas, but shenanigans so here y'all go. This will be here as well as on my fictionpress profile as well, I own the characters and story, enjoy!_

_Chapter 1: Up on the housetop_

Hey there, my name is Salena Berhow. I'm 16 years old, 5 feet and 10 inches tall, light brown shoulder length hair. I'm athletic with a pretty nice butt, although it's nothing huge, and a set of double D breasts. Oh and one thing I forgot, I'm intersex. My cock is about 10 inches long and 2 and a half inches thick when hard.

I live with my mom and my adopted sister Ming, I'm a lesbian and I go to Highschool with a bunch of hot girls. Especially Erika… I would totally ask her out but, I'm not the most confident girl out there. Plus if a girl at school found out about my penis, and we broke up she could tell the whole school. So I resigned to just staying single, even if I wanted a girlfriend really bad.

Soon school paused for winter break, and Christmas Eve rolled around, and that's where our story truly begins. Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring… except me. I was baking cookies, because I was going to make this a merry Christmas even if it killed me damnit! Mom was working late at the hospital tonight, and she wouldn't be back till tomorrow.

As for my sister Ming, she went to bed early for some reason. So it was just me, and it kind of sucked. I thought about maybe calling my best friend Penny, but her family was in the middle of Hanukkah so I decided against it. "Boy these cookies sure do smell delicious, I'd love it if someone came and helped me decorate them!" I shouted… nothing.

After frosting the cookies I went to bed, not wanting to deal with my sad Christmas any longer. As I lay in bed I couldn't really sleep, it was almost midnight so Ming was definitely asleep by now. So I turned on my laptop and pulled up some porn, pulling my large cock out and starting to stoke it. The friction of my hand causing me to let out small moans and whimpers, my other hand grabbing my right nipple and pinching it. I bit my lip as the pressure between my legs started to build, setting the stage for a volcanic eruption of cum.

I was getting pretty close, when I heard a crash from down stairs. I stopped masturbating, trying to shove my hard cock back into my shorts. After about five failed attempts I just left it out, rushing to my sister's room and peeking in. In her bed Ming was snoring loudly, one of her boobs falling out the side of her night shirt, which didn't exactly help my boner situation.

"Alright!" I whispered to myself. "Either mom is home early and in for the surprise of her life, or I'm fighting off a burglar with my dick out!" I then crept towards the stairs and peeked over the banister, and what I saw made me even harder. There was a really large woman's ass sticking out of our chimney, wearing tight red pants.

Now if you know me, you know I love big plump lady booties. Which got me in trouble sometimes, because my mom and Ming had big butts and sometimes I get hard looking at them. Which is wrong because they're my family, but my penis can't really tell the difference. And now I'm rambling, back to the point at hand.

I walked down the stairs and saw the stranger had knocked over the fire poker rack, so that's what the sound was. I grabbed the fireplace shovel and said very sternly. "Don't move! Who are you, and why are you in my chimney!?" I saw the ass clench a little, and I heard a muffled. "Oh thank garland, can you help me out of here? My tits are stuck!"

I carefully approached the woman, setting down my weapon and trying to figure out what to do about this situation. I decided to grab her hips, making sure my dick didn't make contact, and pulled as hard as I could. After about a minute of this she came free, and landed directly on top of me.

I tried to sit up but her enormous ass was on my lap, my sensitive cock hotdogs in the wedgie of her pants. Her warm ass cheeks squeezing my cock, making me moan. She went to sit up, and I begged. "Wait don't, I'm gonna-" but it was too late, her movements made my hips instinctively jerk upward. A thick fountain of cum spraying all over her ass, and some landing on my shirt and chin.

She gasped and stood up, turning around and saying. "Oh my goodness! Salena I'm so sorry, wait… why is your dick out?" I looked up at her and finally got a good look at her, and I was instantly erect again. This woman was about 7 feet tall, and had silver shoulder length curly hair. Her hips and thighs were wide and muscular, and her tits were huge, I'd have to say around a g cup with cleavage leaking out of a boob window in her coat.

Her arms were also lean and muscular, not too big though. The only place on her that looked out of shape was her stomach, which I wouldn't call fat just pleasantly chubby. Her face was round and cute, with rosary cheeks and a button nose. She was staring at me for a little while, then I realized my cock was still out and hard. "Um, I was masturbating and I heard a noise, and I… couldn't get it back… in my pants."

She smiled and said. "Oh right, sorry about that. I thought I had slimmed down this year, but these girls say otherwise I guess." She pointed to her large breasts and laughed, it almost sounded like a ho ho ho? Then remembered that this was a stranger in my house, so I grabbed my shovel and asked. "Wait who are you, and how did you know my name?"

She looked at me then gestured to her red outfit with the white fur trim, and said. "Isn't it obvious? No? Oh wait I know!" And she grabbed a hat that from the fireplace that probably came off when I pulled her out, she dusted of the soot and placed it on her head completing the ensemble. My eyebrows shot up in realization, and I said. "Wait, you mean that you're…" she winked and said. "Santa Claus silly, although you can call me Nicole."

My mind was racing and I asked dumbly. "So Santa Claus is a woman!?" Nicole laughed and grabbed her bag, walking over to our Christmas tree placing the presents under it carefully. "Well I am, but the Santa before me was my dad. I am the first though, so my dad was sure surprised." She turned to go back up the chimney and I saw her cum soaked pants, and I said. "Wait! Earlier when I stopped masturbating I was very close to finishing, but then you sat on my… and I kinda…"

Her brow scrunched in confusion, and she looked down at her ass and gasped. "Oh! Oh dear, can't deliver presents looking like this. Um, Selena can I use your washing machine?" I nodded and walked her down the hall to the laundry room, where she proceeded to take off her pants. I tried not to stare, but watching her ass spill out of her tight pants was so tantalizing. She was wearing a Christmassy red thong with green lace. She her bare ass was practically on full display, then she started taking off her coat.

I blushed and she glanced at me and blushed too, stumbling over her words. "Oh! Well uh, I might as well wash the whole suit. I've been working all night, so they're kind of dirty, ya know? I hope that's okay?" I nodded and she pulled her coat off, revealing a red sports bra that was begging for its life with how large her chest was.

She tossed her suit into the washer, then looked at me and asked. "Aren't you going to throw your clothes it too?" I looked down and sure enough I was coated in cum, both my shirt and my shorts. I looked up at her nervously, and she respectfully turned around even though my erect dick was already out. I shed my clothes off and tossed them in the washer, turning it on and rushing to the kitchen. Grabbing my apron and putting it on, my breasts and my cock barely contained but at least it's something.

I also grabbed the plate of cookies as I went back to the living room, and both of us sat on the couch. I offered her a cookie which she gratefully accepted, and I sat there awkwardly as my cock made a huge tent in my apron. She occasionally glanced over at me and my bulge, which she lingered on longer and longer with every glance.

She cleared her throat and said. "You've been really hard for a while now, I'm kinda flattered that I turn you on so much but isn't it uncomfortable?" I blushed and tried to push the bulge down, nodding. "Yeah, well you're really hot, so I can't stop it!" She smiled and said. "Well why don't you just take care of it?" She asked with a bit more of a sultry tone.

I was trembling with excitement and nerves, and I shook my head and stuttered. "I c-can't in front of you!" She took my chin and turned me towards her and said. "I don't mind." And she leaned down and kissed me, and my mind went blank. Her soft plush lips mashed against mine, the warmth driving me crazy. She shoved her tongue into my mouth deepening the kiss, she tasted like gingerbread and frosting. My cock throbbed and I almost blew right there, but I pulled back just in time to keep myself from cumming.

Nicole recoiled in panic when I pulled away, and covered her face in shame. "Oh no! I was too forward wasn't I? I'm so sorry!" She said standing up, but I stopped her by grabbing her hand. "Wait! It's not that, it's just isn't there a Mr clause or something?" Nicole sighed and sat back down, and she said. "Actually I just got divorced…" I instantly felt bad, and I said. "Oh… I'm sorry."

She groaned and leaned back into the couch, her arm almost draped around me. "Yeah, I actually like women but I need to have an heir to become Santa, so I was forced to pick a man. So our relationship wasn't the best right off the bat, I just thought that if we lived together I'd learn to love him. But in the end it didn't work." I could see how frustrating and heartbreaking that could be, it wasn't fair for her at all. "Honestly I did get used to and enjoy sex with my husband, just as much as I enjoy sex with girls, but I haven't had sex in months so I'm a little pent up."

I looked down at my cock then back at her, and I grabbed her face and planted my lips against hers. She was surprised at first, but then she wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me back. She pulled me into her lap pressing her breasts against mine, my cock rubbing on her pudgy belly. We moaned into each others mouths, slurping and sucking on each others tongues.

She broke the kiss and reached around to untie my apron, pulling it over my head then instantly attacking my breasts. She groped and squeezed them, pinching and pulling at my nipples making me moan. After teasing me for a bit she let go of my tits, and she picked me up and set me on the couch. She then stood up and yanked off her bra letting her boobs bounce free, and practically tearing off her thong.

She then kneeled in front of me and enveloped my cock in her warm bosom, grabbing each tit and pulling them up and down my shaft. She then opened her mouth and put in on the head of my cock, sucking and liking the head while she stroked me with her breasts. I moaned loudly as my hips started to match her movements, grabbing her hair and guiding her mouth lower on my shaft. She happily slobbered on my cock as I got closer to release, my balls tightening as the cum welled up in my shaft.

"Oh god! Nicole! Nicole I'm gonna cum! Oh god I'm gonna cum!" I shouted and I grabbed her head and shoved my length deep into her throat, shooting my load into her stomach. She gagged and moaned on my cock drinking up my cum, swallowing every last drop. I let go of her head and fell back against the couch, whimpering as she slid my cock out of her mouth ending with a pop.

She coughed a bit and I felt bad, so I grabbed her legs and laid her back spreading them wide. I stopped momentarily and stared at the beautiful pussy in front of me, her pink wet folds, her pale plump mound, and her adorable clit. They all looked delicious, and I was hungry for cum. I dragged my tongue up her entrance making her moan, biting her lip as I circled her clit a couple of times.

"Oh fu-fudge fu-fu-FUCK YEAH! Oh Selena! You've been a good girl this year!" She gasped out, threading her fingers through my hair and pressing my face into her thighs. I continued to lap at her folds for a while, making her squirm and moan. I then shoved my tongue into her entrance and wiggled it around tasting her delicious inner walls. She tasted like a sugar cookie and cum, and I was lapping it up by the mouthful.

Her legs wrapped around my head to keep me there, her breathing labored as she scratched the hardwood with her peppermint striped fingernails. She was close, I could tell by the way she was writhing and how her pussy squeezed my tongue. So I reached over her powerful thigh and rubbed her clit while I probed her with my mouth, meanwhile underneath I was lubing up my other hand with her juices mixed with my saliva.

Once I was ready I dragged my tongue up her cunt and latched onto her clit sucking relentlessly, then shoved my slippery fingers inside her, one in her pussy and one in her ass. Nicole screamed as she came, a flood of juices blasting out for me to drink up. She was shaking for a minute, but eventually her leg grip on me loosened and I crawled up and kissed her, both of our cum swirling around our mouths.

When we finally parted a line of spit and cum still connected our lips, and we both chuckled. "Selena, I need you inside of me!" She begged before kissing me again, and I lined my shaft up with her entrance and pressed against it. We both moaned as I entered her, her tight warm walls enveloping me as I stretched her with my thick rod.

We sat there for a minute to take everything in, her tight walls squeezing my cock at my large balls laid against her ass cheeks. Then we made eye contact and we started starting moving, our hips softly colliding as we stared into each other. The room filling with the wet clapping sounds of flesh against flesh as we began a steady pace, her hands sliding down from my shoulders to grab my ass. Her hands firmly gripping my cheeks as I plowed into her, my balls slapping against her ass.

She moaned and threw her head back, and I started to kiss her neck peppering light pecks along her jawline and throat. She was breathing heavily as we started to go faster, our light thrusting turning into furious humping as I jackhammered her pussy. Both of us were close, but I wanted her to finish first. So I put my finger in her butthole again, and started pumping in time with my hips.

Her eyes rolled back and moaned loudly, shaking and squirming as she sprayed her cum on the floor. Her pussy clenched tightly on my cock, as I thrusted into her faster and faster until I shoved my dick balls deep. My scrotum constricting as I shot a huge load inside of her, her pussy flooded with my semen.

Both of us collapsed and panted, giving each other a sweet kiss and promptly passing out. The next morning I woke up to the feeling of Ming sitting on my stomach with her fat ass, I groaned in discomfort and shoved her off of me. Ming smirked at me with her adorable plump lips, wearing a christmas sweater and booty shorts. Her long black hair tied up in a messy ponytail, framing her pale face.

"Mom's home! She wants to open presents before she goes to sleep, so get down there." She said as I sat up and tossed the blankets to the side, only for Ming to go bright red. "Woah, since when do you sleep naked? That morning wool or are you just happy to see me?" I looked down and saw that I was indeed naked, and lunged for my blanket. Ming was biting her lip and trying to look away, but my cock was right there in the open hard as can be.

I finally covered myself, blushing like a tomato. "Um, I'm gonna need a minute to calm down…" I said in embarrassment, I wanted to die. "Right jerk off, get dressed, maybe jerk off again? I get the picture Leenie." She said winking and giving me a thumbs up, cackling when I threw a shoe at her.

I looked around at my room, and at my clothes on the floor. Was it a dream? I thought to myself, but then I saw something under my pillow. It was a small Christmas gift box, and I pulled the top off and saw a note on top of white tissue paper. I opened the note and it read. "Thank you for the amazing night, best Christmas I've had in awhile. Here's a little something to remember me by, Love Nicole."

My eyes widened at the note, and I lifted the tissue paper to see a red thong with green lace. "It really happened!" I whispered to myself, then I looked at the panties. I looked up at the ceiling and said. "I know you're watching Nicole!" And I took a deep inhale of the cumsoaked garments, and the sweet smell of sugar cookies and cum filled my nose.

_Author's note: Well what did y'all think? The next chapter of this isn't done yet but the next Holiday is New Years. And again check ChocolateCookieCream out, their longest and best story (InMyOpinion) is called Anna's Adventures. It's a story where Anna has a huge dick, and she has sex with every single Disney/animated woman you can think of! Could not recommend more, anywho have a great day and I'll see y'all in the next story. Ciao!_


End file.
